Teen Pregnancy
by UntouchableLove17
Summary: Rogue discovers she is pregnant How will the reaction of Gambit when it's going to be a father?
1. Chapter 1

The X-Men characters are not mine

Rogue pv:

I opened my eyes when I felt a light in my face, probably Kitty had forgotten to close the curtains, My head hurt so bad, I turned for curl up on my pillow, but instead of my pillow, I could feel something hot, I opened my eyes slowly and almost shout, the reason was because Remy Lebeau was naked beside me

"Shit," I thought as I realized that she was naked, I wanted to kill myself, I felt like a whore, attempt to get up, but to my bad luck, Remy had his arms around my waist, after several attempts, I could free myself, I wrapped my body with the sheet and began to search my clothes, as he started to get my things, I had found my black dress on the floor , Now I have to find my underwear, WHILE looking in the room, I realized that Remy was very untidy, had clothes strewn everywhere and the cards were scattered on a desk which had, I found my bra on the floor next to the bathroom door and my shoes next to the door input, Now I just needed to find my thong, I was under the pillow Remy and worst of all, it was broken, Carefully remove , to try to not wake remy and I left the room. I was lucky in all students and teachers were sleeping, When I entered my room, Kitty was asleep, I grabbed my pajamas that Is in my closet and then went to the bathroom to take a shower. When I left the bathroom and changed, I got into my bed and try to go back to sleep

Remy pv:

When I opened my eyes was the fuckin clock, I curruque on my pillow instead of t smell the whiskey and cigarette, that I was used , I felt a pleasant smell, was a sweet smell, the perfume was of magnolias and vainilla, Immediately I recognized smell, the perfume reminded me of Rogue, I opened my eyes slowly , so that my head doesn't hurt, and if my pillow had his perfume, she was here but where is it now?, I get out of bed and went to look in the bathroom, the only thing I could find was a bracelet made me smile, because it shows that she was here but the question is ¿ because did he go?


	2. Chapter 2

The X-Men characters are not mine

Kitty pv:

When I opened my eyes, the first thing I felt was headache,lesson learned, never go back to take . The reason I had taken was The birthday of Kurt and the control of powers of Rogue, so that all students, we decided to go celebrate. I got up slowly from the bed and I could see that Rogue, was awake staring at the ceiling

What time did you get? yo pregunté

"A few hours ago," he said, and found it very thoughtful

"You feel good? "I asked worried

"Yes" I knew she was hiding something , but did not know what was? would have to talk to her later

Rogue pv:

Kitty got up from the bed and went to take a shower, I rest my head on my pillow and closed my eyes,was the first time I was afraid that someone had seen me with Gambit, I would die of shame, when Kitty, left the bathroom, dressed and he sat on my bed

" Are you sure you feel good? "I wonder, I nodded my head and she put a finger on my chin and she lifted my face

"What about?" I asked when I saw that rose from the bed and handed me a mirror,

"You have a pacifier"

"What?" I said in disbelief and I noticed in the mirror, Kitty was right, he had a pacifier well marked

_"I hate you Remy Lebeau" _ I thought as I looked at the pacifier, that knew I was going to last for days

"Who did that?"Kitty said, knew he would insist to tell you what happened, after making him promise not to say anything, I told him what had happened. Kitty had been left speechless by what said and instead of asking me about' how did go? , she hug me and I returned the hug because it was what I needed at that time

Kitty pv:

I admit I'm curious what it was that had happened with Remy, but he knew he didn't need such questions. She needed a friend and a hug


	3. Chapter 3

The X-Men characters are not mine

Rogue pv:

It's been a month since I had sex with Gambit, since that day I try to avoid it whenever I can , I was ashamed to look at him, without thinking about what had happened between the two. I was lucky that Kitty helped me and we were both out of the mansion whenever we could.

"Hides the stomach" Kitty said , who was trying to help me put the uniform of the X-Men

"I try, but I can not" I hid my stomach as I could, until I felt I could not breathe, A few days ago, I had realized that my uniform, was too small for me, but I thought it was because he was spending time with Kurt and he loves junk food

"We'll have to talk to Ororo for to find another uniform or have to quit junk food," said Kitty

"But I like" I pouted, and she laughed, " Come on, Kitty " she grabbed my arm and cross the walls to get quickly to the danger room. When we arrived, I grabbed his arm Kitty, pass many walls, made me feel dizzy

"Are you alright?" Ororo ask me when she came to us

"Yes" I said with a smile, entered the danger room and Logan separated us in couple , I was lucky that I had to fight with Kitty

Remy pv:

From afar I could see that my Chere was very pale, I worry, but I could see that Stormy, approached Rogue, would speak with her after. We entered the danger room and start to fight with Cyclops, I was about to win, but it heard someone shout, everyone turned to see who had yelled and why, then I saw my Chere was down on the floor

" Schwester " Kurt said with concern and teleported to where Rogue was , and he lifted her in his arms. The session was over, all the mutants were worried about my Chere. Ororo Logan and Kurt were the only ones who came to the laboratory, Kurt was too preoccupied to Logan do not let him enter

Logan pv:

When we entered the lab, I had to explain to Hank what had happened and he told Kurt to let her on the stretcher for that will begin to make the analysis of blood, I told Kurt him go and, Ororo accompanied him. I frowned when Hank touched to striped belly and listen very slowly as a sound of a heart

"Hear that?" You ask

"Yes," he said with a frown "Touch again the place to see if you hear it again," I nodded my head, I did what he told me as he looks, the blood of striped

"I hear that sound again" I said "What is it?"

"Do not be angry Logan, but there is a small chance that Rogue had a threatened abortion"

"Stripes was pregnant?" I asked

"Still it's pregnant" Hank said, "but you have to be very careful"

"But how? when?"

"Taking into account what has happened and the faint sound" Hank said "one month pregnant must have" When he said that, I wanted to hit myself, of course was the day I went to celebrate the birthday of Kurt and Stripes had managed to gain control of her powers

"Stripes will be fine?"

"If only it would have to remain under observation until tomorrow , and then will need to rest and most importantly eat well, " I nodded my head, I'll have to talk to Kitty, I know she knows who the father of the baby, they are friends and roommates, she must know the truth


	4. Chapter 4

The X-Men characters are not mine

Kitty pv:

I was in my room listening to music, to distract me, I was scared when I saw that Rogue had fainted. Able who is sick and therefore faint. My thoughts were interrupted because someone knocks on my door, I got up quickly from the bed and opened the door , I saw it was Logan

"How's Rogue? What has? Is something wrong?" I asked to the same time

"Calm down Kitty" Logan said

"Okay," I said

"I need to talk to you," he said seriously, I nodded my head for that could keep talking "I want you to tell me what happened at the party for Kurt"

"For that you want to know?"

"Just tell me," Logan said, anxious with my answer

"We went to a bar, had a few beverages and then came back to the mansion," I said

"They came back together?" I nodded my head " Sure ? "

"If I tell you in truth, Rogue is going to kill me"

"Rogue will not do that," Logan said to calm "It's important to tell me what happened?"

" Why ? " If Logan wanted to know what happened that night, should be a very important reason

"Rogue is Pregnant" When Logan told me the reason, I was speechless

Logan pv:

When told reason to Kitty, she was speechless,

"You understand me because I want to know?"

"Yes, I understand"

"So who's the father?"

"I'll tell you, but do not want to be angry with Rogue or the baby's father"

" Okay " I said it would be impossible not to get angry, because I love stripes like my daughter

"Gambit" Kitty said with his eyes closed, I growled and went to get the damn Cajun

Kitty pv:

I knew I shouldn't have said anything to Logan, but was so shocked for the news that could not think straight. I was lucky that on the way to the room Gambit, Ororo was in the hall, I told him I needed of his help to calm to Logan and she agreed to help me. She was the only person who could make him see reason to Logan when he was angry


	5. Chapter 5

The character X-Men are not mine

Remy pv:

I was in my room playing cards when someone rings my bell furiously, I got up to open and see that Logan was very angry, I quickly grabbed my shirt and pushed me against the wall

"What happens Mon ami?" I told him not understanding why I was doing that

"Still do you ask?" He said, I push and sack their claws

"Logan" was heard coming to Stormy and Kitty

"Stay out of this Ororo"

"If I get in, because I also want to Anna like my daughter," she said angrily and stood between us that made Logan hides its claws

"What happened to Rogue?" I asked worried, Logan growled

"Calm down," Logan said Ororo "We'll talk to Charles, you explain to him what has happened," Logan nodded "Remy and you do not worry nothing happened bad to Rogue"

"Happen in 8 Months" said Logan and I look without understanding

"Logan," Ororo said angrily and the two left the room, the only one that was left was Kitty

"Petite you explain me what you mean Logan?

"I should not say it, but you have a right to know, so you will not be caught by surprise"

"I thank you"

"Rogue told me that you were together when she gained control of her powers" I nodded my head and smiled, I knew if I told Kitty was something important to her "and therefore Rogueispregnant "said quickly

"What?"

" Rogueispregnant " The I look and lift the eyebrow" Rogue is pregnant "when she said that I felt like I fell a bucket of cold water. My chere is pregnant. Will I be a father? She and I knew what hidden all this time?

"When you hear about your pregnancy?

"She does not know yet, surely they will tell when he wakes up"

"But My Fille Is okay?"

"I dunno, Logan did not say anything,how this Rogue?, But I'll find out" he said and left my he left, I sat in my bed and closed my eyes What was going to do now? Will you have the baby Rogue? Am I allowed to be near them?

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Rogue pv:

When I opened my eyes I was in the lab

"Glad you're awake," said Hank

What happened? "

" You feel bad and fainted" try to get up, but felt a sharp pain in the stomach, "Do not get up Rogue, you have to rest"

"It was just a fainted" said

"It was not just a simple faint" he said as he looked worried as if to tell me something and did not know how to do it

"What about?" I asked worried

"Rogue is pregnant" when he said that I immediately touch the stomach

"Can not be wrong?"

"Sorry Rogue, but there was no mistake, Logan hear the beating of his heart and then did some analysis that confirmed the news"

"Logan knows I'm pregnant? " the nodded, immediately thought Kitty and then in Gambit, try to get up but could not

"Quiet Rogue, you can not make effort is weak, because you had a threatened abortion". When he said that, I felt that my tears pooled in my eyes "but nothing happened, it was only a threat, so he has to take care of" I nodded my head

"Okay," I said at that time appeared kitty

"Hank the teacher calls you" Kitty smiled "I stayed with her"

"Thanks" he said and went

"How are you?" I wonder when Hank went

"I'm pregnant" was all I could say, she hugged me and after, kissed my cheek

"I know, I just heard" I could not hold my tears "He is the son of Gambit?" I nodded

"I do not want him to know"

"He found out" he said and touched my belly looking at me with guilt and told me what happened

"How I take it?"

"I take it by surprise, but after much care about you" I closed my eyes

"I need to be alone Kitty"

"Sure ?" Asked worriedly

"Yes," I said, she kissed my forehead and then left the lab, I went back to close my eyes to see if he could remember anything of the night happens to Gambit

FlashBack:

_Kitty and I were watching the boys dance, when approached, Gambit _

_"I you allow the next song Belle Fille?" Since Gambit joined the X-Men has not stopped bothering me callin Belle Fille or My Chere, , before, I could threaten him with my powers, but now I ganied the control of my powers, would make me very difficult to keep him away_

_"I do not like dancing," I said as I took my Daikiri Kitty had asked me_

_"Only this song and I swear I did not upset you more depues all night" _

_"I dance with you, on one condition," he looked at me with his beautiful red eyes and smirk "You I have to buy all the drinks order the rest of the night until we return"_

_"Okay" he said and grabbed my hand, for my bad luck when we put a slow song, I put my arms around his neck and put his arms around my waist "You're so Belle" I whispered in his ear while we danced. When the song ended I returned to where she was sitting and Gambit came with me, I ordered a margarita and He ordered a whiskey. I thought that it would go to flirt with other girls, but instead stayed with me all the time and was playing with my hair, saying how beautiful it was and many sweet things, the middle of the night the two we had taken a lot and decided it was best to return to the mansion, but as we all were having fun we decided to go alone , I told to Kitty that I was going and Gambit decided come with me, for that I not to return alone to the mansion . The bar was near the mansion so we decided to walk. We arrived 30 hours after we left the bar, entered the mansion laughing a lot _

_"Shh ... Logan listen that us we got " _

_"Logan is... in Canada," he said and bumped into a cabinet, I to start laughing, The two climbed the stairs slowly until we got to the room, I enter with the _

_"This is my room ... Chere" start to laugh and I wanted to go but he did not leave me "I do not care you're here ..." his face was close to mine_

_"I love your eyes ..." I said, he smiled_

_"... No one ever told me that ... he liked my eyes," said Gambit sad "always was afraid of my eyes "_

_"I love his eyes " I said and kissed him, Gambit I immediately returned the kiss, while that his hands ran through my body ,as it is higher that I was on tiptoes, to Gambit did not like that position, so put his hands under my ass and lifted me,my legs were hooked on her hips and put my arms on his shoulders, when the air in our lungs is over, he we parted and began to leave wet kisses from my neck and after to my cleavage ,He walked until I leave in the middle of the bed and gently climbed above me to keep kissing me_

_Fin Flashback: _

That's the only thing I had been able to remember, I opened my eyes and touch my womb , knowing that by tonight,now had a life inside of me, but had almost lost, would have to talk to Hank, to tell me the care, that I have to have with the baby .

Gambito Pv:

I slept in my bed and closed my eyes to try to remember, My tant once showed me how to do when I wanted to remember something he had forgotten, never thought it would work but it worked because I could remember very little

FlashBack:

_Was kissing the neck of my chere, listening to little moans that came out of his mouth, I separated from her and looked into his eyes, Rogue put her arms around my neck for that the again kiss, while kissing her lips, I could feel the hands of my chere under my shirt, touching my abs, I groaned when he did that,no woman made me feel this way,Rogue struggled with my shirt, and I decided to help ,_

_"Rogue if you want to want me to stop, tell it to me, because later can not will stop," said_

_"not I want you to stop, I want to be your woman " _

_"My Femme?" Rogue nodded his head as he was returning to kiss and began to remove her dress_

_Fin Flashback:_

I opened my eyes and smiled, it was strange but it made me remember to feel the feelings that I felt that night and ever want to feel again


	6. Chapter 6

The X-Men characters are not mine

Remy pv:

I get out of bed and went to the lab, I need to know how this My Chere. Upon entering the lab saw that Rogue was asleep, grab a chair and sat near her , Grabbed his hand and started to stroke. Rogue woke up when he felt the touch

"What doing here?" She asked

"I wanted to know how you were?" I went back to grab his hand "We need to talk"

"If I know, but I do not feel like talking now"

"We'll talk anytime Chere, but I need you to answer me something?"

" Tell me "

"You're going to have the baby?"

"Yes," I said, "Why do you think that I will not have?

"Do not know, have 18 and are pregnant, you probably want to make your life and the baby will not leave you," I said, she looked at me

"Listen Remy, if you do not want to have the baby, you can go, because I'm not abort"

"No" I said, "Listen Rogue, I love you and want you to have the baby and be with you" she looked at me and smiled

"Thanks Remy" smiled and kissed her hand

Logan pv:

When Hank came to the office of Charles,

"Now, Logan explains what happened?" Said

"1 Month ago when you gave permission for children to go out and celebrate, Rogue and Remy in a state of hebriedad, returned alone and had sex, they were not protected, and now Stripes is pregnant "

"You Sure?"

"Yes, she have one month of pregnancy" Said "But now you need to guard a lot, By its threat to abortion,"

"For now needs rest, so now I will go to see if you are feeling better, he will go to his room to make you feel more comfortable," he said and left the office

"I'll go with Hank " I said and went straight to the laboratory, while walking, I felt the smell of gumbo,

"Try not to unnerve To Rogue " nodded his head and entered the laboratory


	7. Chapter 7

The X-Men characters are not mine

Rogue pv:

Logan and Hank entered the laboratory, while Gambit had my hand. Logan growled at us, Hank gave him a warning glance,

"Glad you're here Gambit" Hank said

" I know, Ma chérie is pregnant " Logan looked at him, but immediately knew who Kitty had told Gambit,

"Stripes, what will you do? " Logan said

"I'll have the baby"

"I'm glad, to hear that," Hank said, "I'll make a list of care , so you do not reoccur, the threat of abortion " I smile and Hank grabs a paper to start writing the list

"Hank, can go to my room?" I hated being in the laboratory

"Are you feeling better?" I nodded, "and if you feel bad?"

"I , can take care of" Gambit said

"No" roared Logan

"I'm the baby's father and I take care to the two "

"Logan" call it, and made my face Puppy that Kitty had taught me

"Okay, but I will be watching" I never thought it would work what Kitty had taught me, but I'm glad I tried

"Okay," Hank said, "But if you feel bad, and come to the lab" I get up from bed of laboratory and I feel dizzy. Gambit approached me and picked me up bridal style

"Now if,we let's go" Gambit said as we left the lab. All the girls looked at me, because I was in the arms of Gambit, when we got to my room, he put me on the bed slowly

"Thanks," I said and he smiled

Gambit pv:

"Thanks," I said to Rogue

" Why ? "

"for allowing me to be near my son"

"You're the father" Rogue said

"I know and why I appreciate" Rogue smiled and I smiled back, definitely was the love her and, know she was expecting my son, I was excited much


	8. Chapter 8

X-Men characters are not mine

Kurt pv:

I headed to the lab, to visit Rogue, when from afar, I see Gambit took her to his room, immediately teleport me to the door. When you reach the door, I heard something that surprised me, Immediately I opened the door

"Hi Kurt, passes and sit" Rogue said ironically

"I need to talk to you" said, Gambit got up, kissed the head of meine Schwester (my sister ) and went

"What happens?" Rogue said

"I just hear something and want to know if it's true" said

" Tell me "

"Gambit was thanking you for letting him be near his son" Rogue bit her lip " you can explain"

"It was the day of your birthday, has taken of more and was with Remy" said Rogue

"That means you " Rogue did not let me finish and nodded his head, then, enters Kitty

"What are you talking about?" Kurt not speak

"She already knows" them looked at each other and smiled

"We'll be uncles" said Kitty and Kurt

"Please do not want anyone to know," said Rogue "Not yet"

"Okay," said Kitty and lifted his little finger, Kurt did the same, I knew I would not tell anyone else

Rogue pv:

I was glad my brother knew the truth and was not upset with me

"Boy or girl ? " asked Kurt

"No know , Kurt, I'm newly pregnant one month" the began to touch my belly. what he was doing Kurt , I relax and I started to get sleepy

"Sleep small Schwester ( Sister ) and you too klein (Small) " That was the last I heard and before falling asleep

Kurt pv:

I was very excited, because I'll be uncle, but bothered me a little, would have to talk to Gambit for to know that you will do. I went to his room and there he was playing with his card game

"We need to talk," said angry

" Tell Me " said Gambit

"I just learned that Rogue is pregnant What will you do?"

"Being with her, entire pregnancy"

"I thought you, were going " said, I thought I would have to talk to Logan to threaten

"Kurt, I love your sister, though no one creates, and I'm happy to have a child with her"

"You better take good care of she " the head nodded, and I went out of the room


	9. Chapter 9

X-Men characters are not mine

Rogue pv:

Dream of Rogue :

_He was in a dark place, was tied with shackles on my hands and my feet_

_- Get off me, please - I said - What do you want?_

_- Your death - said a female voice_

_- Because I you did not do anything - I said_

_- You have something I want, and while you live you, do not I'll have - kick my mental barriers and try to use the powers of Magneto who had absorbed for that let go - I know perfectly your powers and therefore have a collar that cancel his power - _

When I opened my eyes I was sweating and my breathing was hectic, I immediately touch the belly concerned,

- it's okay ? , Ma cherie - Gambit said when enter, and saw me scared

- Yes, - I said to not worry - was just a dream - Then I realized that Gambit came with a tray of food and support in bed

- Sure ? - I smiled, I had forgotten that Gambit was empathetic , I smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek, and then I leaned on the shoulder of Gambit, I loved being around him, made me feel safe and loved


	10. Chapter 10

The characters in X-Men Evolution, are not mine

Rogue pv:

After you finish, the breakfast Remy brought , lay my head on the pillow. I could not stop thinking about the dream I had. ¿ What the fuck, mean? Who was this woman? ¿ What I wanted with me?. Was sleepy, but I'm afraid to dream that damn dream, although it is only a dream, but it was so real. I decided to stop thinking about it and only think about my baby. in that moment someone opened the door, was Logan , I knew I had to talk to me

"I need to talk to you" he said and I nodded head, closed the door and sat on the bed "Look at Rogue, I know is it your life, but I want to know what decision you made, because a child is for life "

"I know, and by that, Gambit and I, decided that we would have the baby "

"Seriously ?. never thought Gumbo, accept have the baby "

"Talk to him and want to support me in everything"

"I knew that Gumbo feel something by you , but never thought I'd be with you right now," said Logan

"Me too surprised me when said that "

"Glad to hear that, because otherwise would have to make mincemeat of Gumbo" I laughed when I said that, I had to stop laughed because I felt a pang in my stomach "Are you alright?" Asked Logan concerned

"If was just a twinge" said

" I am going call Hank?"

"I'm fine Logan" I said, did not want Hank came to check on me, because surely, would have to return to the laboratory.

"Okay," he said without conviction "'i'm going to leave that rest" I smiled and he, left my room. I hope you Logan do not tell to Gambit,


End file.
